teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mute
The Mute was a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the third episode of the fourth season. He is portrayed by supporting cast member Joseph Gatt. History Dead Pool The Mute makes his first appearance when he brutally murders must of the Wincott family. When he turns to go after the last remaining son, he makes Sean aware of what is happening. He gives him the opportunity to gather something to defend himself. The Mute speaks by typing into a keyboard on his arm, generating a mechanical voice. Sean breaks some glass and The Mute breaks down his door revealing that Sean had broken the window and escaped. The Mute just stands there. Later, The Mute is at his computer. He opens up a plug in his neck, and air starts hissing out. He then inserts a tube into the hole and turns on a machine. The machine pumps red liquid into him, and he swallows it down. As he does so, a code appears on his laptop screen. On the roof of the hospital, The Mute finds Sean again and throws his tomahawk at Sean's back, killing him instantly. He watches Scott as he walks away. In the loft, Peter turns off Derek's alarm system and calls out asking if he's there. He looks through some papers, and a tomahawk suddenly flies through the air and embeds into his chest, through the page he was reading. Peter drops to the floor, and the Mute steps out of the shadows. As he's gasping for breath, Peter again calls Derek's name. The Mute responds, "Don't worry, Peter. Derek is next." The Mute tracks Derek to the school the following night by setting a trap. Derek fights the Mute and disarms him. He manages to get the Mute's arms behind his back, and Sheriff Stilinski comes up and points a gun into his face. "You have the right to remain silent," the Sheriff says. Derek rolls his eyes. As he's reading off his Miranda rights, Peter comes into the hallway. He starts running at them. Derek shoves himself and the Sheriff out of the way as Peter attacks. Peter slashes the Mute dead and tears off a piece of flesh, possibly the piece where his mouth should have been. Inside Scott's dream, The Mute's name is seen on a deadpool. Then, The Mute attacks Liam with a tomahawk to the back. Liam begs for Scott to help him, but the Mute just holds a finger to his face in a shushing motion and then kill Liam while Scott does nothing. After the dream restarts, After Scott checks his fangs, there's a thud and then the Mute's mechanical voice says, "Evolving." Scott turns around and catches Liam as he falls forward with an ax in his back. After the dream restarted again for the final time, Scott catches a tomahawk covered in blood. Scott looks down at Liam, who is whimpering and also covered in blood. "Why'd you do that?" Liam asks. The Mute takes Scott's arm. "Let me help you. Let me show you how." And then directs Scott to strike Liam. Scott attacks and splatters his face in Liam's blood. He roars and seems pleased. Appearances Season Four *"Muted" *"The Benefactor (Episode)" *"Time of Death" References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters